Ay Doctor
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: ¿Sabías que la indiferencia de tú novio genera una obsesión traumática? ¿Que puedes pasar toda la vida escuchando un Tic-tac? Pues, al doctor Ulquiorra le toca atender semejante caso, ¡Haber que pasa!


**Producciones R&Y **

**Presenta**

**¡Ay, Doctor! 3**

**¿Sabías que la indiferencia de tú novio genera una obsesión traumática? ¿Que puedes pasar toda la vida escuchando un Tic-tac? Pues, al doctor Ulquiorra le toca atender semejante caso, ¡Haber que pasa!**

**Advertencia: Fic AU -alternative universe-, es género comedia, y está basado en una obra teatral así que sí, se alterara la personalidad de algunos. **

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, sólo falta poco para que el ichiruki sea oficial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Doctor Ulquiorra

Horarios de atención: 4 a 7 pm

La habitación con muebles de oficina, confortables y caros, en el escritorio de esa habitación se encontraba una persona, Ulquiorra Ciffer, revisaba con atención unos papeles.

Al parecer está iba a ser una tarde normal para el hombre, pero... La puerta se abre estruendosamente, y una mujer de cabellos naranjas y de figura proporcionada empieza a hablar.

— ¡Doctor! ¡doctor!— dice la mujer acercándose al escritorio y colocando sus manos sobre el — ¡Soy Inoue Orihime y tengo un problema gravísimo! ¡Cuando duermo, cuando camino, cuando estoy contenta, cuando voy al baño y hago lo que una persona hace en el baño siempre escucho un tic-tac! ¡tic-tac!

—Señorita— dice el del ojos verdes parándose de su asiento dispuesto a echar a la chica por el sencillo hecho que estaba interrumpiendo su sana lectura. —, me haría el favor de retirarse de mi oficina.

—Pero doctor— dice en son de protesta, ya que el chico pálido lo estaba expulsado hacia la puerta de salida —sí no me atiende lo denunciare cuando me muera por culpa de ese tic-tac.

—Cuando este muerta no podrá denunciarme.

— ¡Oh, tienes razón!— la chica sonríe tontamente, aferrándose al brazo del doctor para que no la eché. — ¡su gran inteligencia me dice que estudió en el extranjero! ¡sólo usted podrá ayudarme!

—Señorita...— Orihime la mira con mirada de perrito, el chico suspira y la joven aprovecha para meterse en la habitación y colocarse detrás del sofá. —... De acuerdo, expóngame su caso.

Una sonrisa triunfante denota el rostro de la cantarina. —Bueno, mi caso es muy complicado.— se lleva un dedo a la barbilla y se sienta en el sofá —Pero una simple dramatización, sera perfecta para que entiendas mi caso. Tomé asiento

—De acuerdo...— dice con desinterés, acercándose al sofá.

—Bueno, estaba yo con mi novio, tomados de la mano. ¡Tómeme la mano!

Ciffer deja escapar otro suspiro y toma la mano de la cantarina. Su mano era cálida y suave, la chica sonríe ligeramente, el emo había cerrado sus ojos esperando que todo acabase rápido, de cierta manera se veía tiermo -tierno y emo- ; ella apretó con fuerza su mano.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo, estábamos en el sofá, tomados de la mano. Nosotros estábamos viendo una película de suspenso y... Mmm...— la joven se ponía la mano a la altura de la barbilla para poder recordar. —... Yo me acurrucaba más y más cerca a mi novio por el miedo que sentía.

Acto seguido, la chica realizó esa acción, se acerco más y más al doctor, el doctor observó muy de cerca a la chica mientras su cercanía de sus cuerpos se acortaba. Hermosa. Sólo esa palabra podría describirla.

_No Ulquiorra, s_e repetía a sus adentros, _tú fuiste formado con la mejor educación que Hueco Mundo podría dar, sí me descontrolo por está mujer... Que mujer, este mujerón... Respira Ulquiorra Ciffer... ¿Que dirían tus compañeros sí te vieran? ¿Que diría ese maldito pantera de Grimmjow? , seguro que se burlaría._

La princesa se queda viéndolo, _¿En que está pensando?... Puede ser que piense en lo sexy que era ese pelinaranja de la esquina, lastima que tenía novia... Buuu... Bueno, tal vez ese pelinaranja no es para mi._

—Cof, cof. —Tose la chica. —En fin, después de que me tomó la mano, la película prosiguió, y pasaron unos minutos y el asesino se dispuso a matar a su pobre víctima, en eso, escucho un 'tic'. — la expresión de Orihime empezó a palidar. — ¡Jesús, María y José! ¡Me quedé helada! El sonido de mi mente continuó, el siguiente sonido que escuche fue un 'tac'.

— ¿Y que pasó después?— preguntó algo intrigado el de ojos verdes, la cercanía entre ambos era nula, la chica estaba echada en el pecho del doctor. Su preciosa carita seguía pálida, recordando lo sucedido.

—Mi novio se dió cuenta, y me...— antes que terminara la frase, Ciffer, por mero instinto la había abrazado. El sonrojo de la cantarina se hizo evidente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, luego sonrió ligeramente. — ¡Es un adivino, doctor! ¡Mi novio también me abrazo, como usted!... Mmm... Luego me dijo, 'No te preocupes, amor. Todo está bien'

Un pequeño silencio. Pasaron unos momento y la chica continuó hablando.

—Luego... Le conté sobre el 'tic-tac'... Le dije que me tenía aterrada, que no podía parar de escucharlo, ¿Y adivine que hizo mi novio?

— ¿Hicieron cosas más íntimas?— pregunto arqueando una ceja.

—Eso sería lindo...— suspiro, aún abrazados, inflo sus mejillas y dijo. —Deshizo el abrazo y me dijo que estaba loca, y terminó conmigo.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo. — dijo el joven, deshaciendo el abrazo, tosio un poco y se preparó para dar su veredicto final. La miro momentáneamente, la chica estaba, allí observandolo. —Usted tiene una obsesión traumática, producto de la indiferencia de su novio.

— ¡Ay, Doctor, usted es sorprendente! ¡De frente va y encuentra la causa de mi problema!— la pelinaranja esboza una bella sonrisa de satisfacción.

—La única solución es...— Ulquiorra siente como sus mejillas se colorean. —... Haciendo lo que su novio no hizo. En otras palabras... Un... Un... Un... Be... Bes... Beso...

—Mmm... Tiene razón. — la princesa cierra los ojos, y levanta la cabeza. Ciffer, se va acercando a su rostro, cerrando los ojos. Sus sonrojados rostros están a pocos centímetros de distancia, cuando...

¡Ring, ring!

El teléfono suena, y eso detiene al doctor y a su paciente, Ulquiorra se para apretando un su mano, formando así un puño. Se acerca al teléfono y lo toma con rapidez y furia. Una maligna aura emana de el.

—Diga...— dice con una horrible cara, sus hermosos ojos cambiaron de color, a un rojo sangre, sep, como la sangre que hervía en su interior, ¿Quién miércoles se atrevía a interrumpir en un momento crucial? — ¡Estoy ocupado! ... ¡El juzgado ya cerró!... ¡El juez está muerto! ... ¡No se, ni me interesa!... ¡Perdí el expediente!... ¡Chinga a tú madre!... — en ese momento cuelga el teléfono con brusquedad.

La chica se para y se acerca a la mesa del doctor, algo no iba bien, se decía, ¿que tenía que ver un doctor con todo eso?

Mira los libros del escritorio, código penal, código civil, leyes. Entonces frunce el ceño ligeramente y se dirige a el. — ¿Me puede decir que clase de doctor es usted?

Ulquiorra se queda helado. No sabía que decir, como cuando comes la torta de chocolate de tú hermana y ella te agarra con las manos en la masa.

—La verdad, soy abogado. — Tose un poco. —Pero, hay que como doctor, no lo hago mal. ¿Siente ahora ese molestoso 'tic-tac'?

La chica se detiene a escucharlo. Pasan unos segundos y nada. —No lo oigo, ¿Que sucedió?

—La he curado. — contesta frescamente.

— ¿Y no lo volveré a escuchar?

—Sólo sí continuamos en lo que estábamos.

—Mmm... Ok.— vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

—Lista, mujer.

— ¡Lista, Ulquiorra-kun!

**LOL**

**Y así acaba la obra *se cierra el telón*, mmm... Antes que nada, agradecer a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, y otros fics nuestros :3. Arigatou, gentita nuestra.**

**Mmm... Todos deben de preguntarse el porque no publicamos, es por las clases ú.ù... Pero, cuando sean vacaciones, prometemos actualizar :9. Es que... Hay más tiempo allí xP. Yunna, siempre está estudiando, se prepara para la universidad; y yo, para que no se sienta que ella sola estudia, me metí a una academia, puede que muchos lo vean tonto, pero es mi manera de apoyarla. Así, jejeje... Serán pocas las veces que actualizemos, pero lo haremos.**

**En fin, minna-sama, arigatou godaimazu por leer.**

**Ja ne. Se les quiere gentita 3**


End file.
